


意外纯情

by gongyongzhanghao233



Category: najun, 娜俊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongyongzhanghao233/pseuds/gongyongzhanghao233





	意外纯情

娜俊Always  
预告照心动爆肝产物

/

8012年了，随着各界人士共同的努力性别歧视这一社会现象已经慢慢的转变了。

现在已经不会再有一大批Omega冒着生命危险打抑制剂装Alpha报考各种各样的学校了，因为所有的学校招生不会再有性别限制了。无论是什么性别只要你分数够就可以进，Omega也能光明正大的进军校，学校内自然也有配套设施。

不过话虽如此但隐藏在明面下的歧视仍然还存在些许，很多A一样的认为O就该待在家里乖乖生孩子，显然黄仁俊并不在其中。

说起黄仁俊N大附近无人不知无人不晓，毕竟他是唯一一个从头到尾说着自己是Omega结果一路暴揍alpha顺利考上大学的传奇人物。无数被他揍到鼻青脸肿怀疑人生的alpha都在质疑他的性别，请问是什么样炸裂的基因才能成就如此一个Omega？

无意识给无数alpha留下心理阴影的黄仁俊此刻一无所知的去了大学新生报到。当他第一秒出现在迎新现场的时候，毫不夸张的说硬是在三伏天又引爆了一波热度。不是因为传说中的武力值，而是他们没想到这个传说中的Omega居然长得如此的清秀。

看看，这纤细白皙的四肢和那张漂亮的小脸，怎么看都不像会是拳打普通屌癌强A脚踢发情失智A的人啊。黄仁俊也是出乎意料的腼腆迎着众人的目光脸都有些红，这下大家心里都默默的给那几个alpha打上了骗子的标签，果然传言不可信啊。

/

而黄仁俊原本也打算老实做人安稳的维系自己腼腆Omega的形象，结果没到一个月就出事了。

也不是大学里的事，他高中时的小学弟突然找他哭诉。那语音发的，要不是认识他黄仁俊都觉得对面是个娇弱的Omega。好脾气的听了十几条语音之后黄仁俊终于搞清楚到底发生什么事了。

照小学弟的说法是，他堂堂一个强A居然又被一个Omega给狠狠暴揍了骨头还被打断了。黄仁俊听着这剧情觉得分外熟悉，他想了想自己原来的行径决定沉默。但耐不住小学弟的再三请求和带着对同类的一丝好奇，毕竟自己的小弟还是护一下吧，黄仁俊还是答应下周去高中“找回场子”。

见到小学弟本人的时候黄仁俊才真正的沉默了，他左手打着石膏脸上还有一堆淤青看起来还真是有点惨。但黄仁俊也明白这帮人的做事手段，所以他又问了一遍这到底是怎么回事。小学弟只好讲出了真相，原来是这学期新转进来一个人，大家都跑去看了他也凑了一脚结果出言不慎就被人给打了。

“俊哥，这真不能怪我，他长得实在是太漂亮了。比你还好看。”

黄仁俊听到最后一句话瞟了他一眼，小学弟连忙缩紧脖子乖乖做人。“真的俊哥，你见到就知道了。我也没想到他气性那么大啊，夸他一句漂亮就给我揍成这样了。俊哥你可得帮我找回公道啊！”

“你可闭嘴吧。”话虽这么说，黄仁俊还是准点到了高中门口。黄仁俊这一张嫩脸混在高中生里毫无违和感，但许多认出他来的人都纷纷不着痕迹的避开了他。

“哎呀卧槽这瘟神怎么又回来了！”

“你小声点到时候被他听到又要被揍了！”

“赶紧跑啊！”

“走了走了！”

黄仁俊对这些对话毫不知情也毫不在意，他逆着人流往学校里面走。小学弟刚刚发来消息说他们已经约在器材室碰面了，器材室这个地方熟悉度黄仁俊说第二就没人敢说第一。毕竟读书那会他也是天天在器材室“狂扁小朋友”的。

他到那的时候只见到了小学弟，挑了下眉小学弟就赶紧解释说人还没来，估计马上就到了。这句话说完就听身后传来了脚步声，黄仁俊背对着来路暂时不知道情况但看小学弟这样子也明白，人到了。

还未来得及转过身就听见来的人开口说了一句话。

“怎么，这次还带帮手来了。”

首先，声音很好听，Omega中少见的低沉，尾音又绕了点懒散。黄仁俊这么想着转过身去，抬眸第一眼也罕见的愣了愣。

是真的很漂亮。

来的人一头西柚粉，刘海有些凌乱的从额头中间分开，粉色发梢下是一双能让人愣神的双眼。他校服外套敞开着露出内里的红白色打底，双手插在裤兜里姿态懒散从容的瞧着他们。黄仁俊不知道要如何形容，明明像是漂亮的桃花却也锋利无比。精致美丽又凶野。

所以到底是有多瞎才能把眼前这人认成Omega？

这他妈百分之百是一个纯种alpha。

黄仁俊闭上眼对着小弟暗暗翻了个白眼，他往前走了一步。“今天我不是来打架的，只是想搞清楚到底是怎么一回事。”

对方听此对着小学弟挑了挑眉，无端又露出一丝痞气来。“他怎么跟你说的？”听到这话小学弟下意识的低头躲避了一下目光，黄仁俊马上就知道这里面果然还有隐情。黄仁俊大概的讲了讲，对方嗤笑了一声。

“你觉得我会是那种别人夸我一句漂亮就去暴揍对方的人吗？”

显然不是。

他顿了顿，“要我复述给你听他的原话吗。”

黄仁俊和他对视了两秒转头就让小学弟给人道歉。

“俊哥！”

“你做错事了还不给人道歉吗？是想再被我打断另外一只手吗。”

小学弟想起了前两年被黄仁俊支配的恐惧乖乖低头道了歉，这下可真是脸面全无，道完歉马上就跑了生怕黄仁俊真的暴起再挨一顿胖揍。黄仁俊无奈的摇了摇头，转过脸又和他说了一句不好意思。

对面的人却突然笑起来，黄仁俊也就是在这个时候闻到那个味道的。那是一种木质麝香的味道，其中好像还夹杂着一丝花香。像是一头安静蛰居潜伏在花木中的兽，你能望见它深沉的双眼也能隐约瞥见那利爪的锋芒，但它此刻却安静的卧在那里凝望着你。

迷人又危险。

黄仁俊的头有一点晕眩，过了一会他才反应过来，这是对方的信息素。这么多年来前仆后继那么多alpha没有一个人的信息素能让黄仁俊产生波动，他也不明白为什么，但是对他而言这反倒是好事。但现在他却因为对方的信息素感到了晕眩，黄仁俊潜意识里已经感觉到自己的身体正在发生一些悄无声息的变化。

他表情如常的和对方说了再见打算离开赶紧打车去医院，但没走两步他的晕眩更厉害了，他定在原处糟糕的发觉自己的腿有点软。正当他一个趔趄要摔倒在地时，他被人从后抱进了怀里。

“你没事吧？”

对方身上隐隐约约传来的味道让他感觉更不好受了，黄仁俊还没来得及推脱就硬是被他半抱着往前走了。他听见对方在说，“你的体温升高了，我带你先去校医那里看看。”也许是因为那嗓音里暗含的关心黄仁俊顺从的被对方带去了保健室。

/

“哟这不是黄仁俊吗。”校医一见他马上就笑开打了个趣，嘴上开着玩笑手上却也没闲着。黄仁俊在校医面前倒是毫无形象的翻了个小白眼，“是啊行不更名坐不改姓在下正是盖世太保黄仁俊。”

“就你还盖世太保，伸爪子挠人的小猫咪还差不多吧。”

话音刚落，身后就传来了一阵笑。黄仁俊这才想起还有人在呢，赶紧推了两把校医。“哎你还看不看病啦！”

“看看看，怎么还突然害羞起来了。来，张嘴。”校医把一根体温计塞进了黄仁俊嘴里，转头看向另一人。“罗渽民你说说咋回事啊，你怎么突然和这小子搞上了。”

黄仁俊一边努力拿着舌头压住温度计一边想，原来他叫罗渽民啊。

而罗渽民则是笑眯眯的说了一句，“缘，妙不可言。”

三分钟一到校医拔出体温计一看，38度8。他把温度计放下喊罗渽民，“你出去倒杯开水过来，在最尽头那个开水房。”罗渽民接过保温杯看了一眼黄仁俊就出去了，他这边刚一出门校医就和黄仁俊开口了。

他表情严肃，一点都没有之前的嬉皮笑脸。

“仁俊你是不是到现在还没有来过发情期。”

黄仁俊从他的语气里意识到了严重性，点了点头。黄仁俊活到现在十八岁一次发情期都没有出现过，要不是医院实实在在的性别检测结果黄仁俊也死活不相信自己是个Omega。但偏偏每年体检结果都一切正常，除了这该死的发情期一次也没来以外。当然黄仁俊到现在也不知道自己的信息素是什么味道的。

“按照常规操作来说你等下要么去医院打几针抑制剂把自己锁在家里，要么找个alpha给你暂时标记一下。”

黄仁俊想都不用想肯定会选前者啊，但校医后头的话又一下把这两条路都给堵死了。他说像黄仁俊这样十几年都没有情潮的人一旦爆发起码打几十针抑制剂才有效果，当然这几十针下去人不死也得残了。要是找alpha的话，暂时标记可能也行不通可能只有彻底标记才能镇压这场压抑已久蓄势汹汹的发情期。

“当然，最好这不是发情期的前兆。那你还能再潇潇洒洒的做一阵alpha杀手。”

黄仁俊听到这没好气的眨了眨眼，这不就只有一条他现在最不想走的路了吗。走廊上传来了脚步声，他们俩十分有默契的停住了话头。

罗渽民进来的时候就只看到校医摸出一颗药递给黄仁俊，“这是暂时抑制的，以防万一。”罗渽民适时的拿过一个纸杯倒好一杯水递过去。

黄仁俊接过杯子道了一声谢，水入口的时候他微微愣了愣，这杯水是温的一点也不烫嘴。他看了一眼罗渽民，那个人却望着窗外，睫毛上映着夕阳的金光。这幅画面实在有些漂亮，校医那不合时宜的话语打破了这幅场景。

“小罗啊，你真的不是Omega吗。”校医迎着罗渽民似笑非笑的脸无所畏惧的继续吐槽，“你说你一个alpha长那么漂亮干嘛啊，你看看除了隔一段时间被同类误认为Omega还有啥效果。”

罗渽民好像还真是认真想了想，他笑眯眯的看了一眼黄仁俊。“老师，长得漂亮至少还能吸引得到老婆啊。”

这就是在讽刺校医长得不好看所以至今为止还是一只单身狗了，黄仁俊还在旁边跟着笑，校医勃然大怒一拍桌子把这两个小崽子扔到另一间保健室去了。

/

黄仁俊坐在靠窗的铁架床上百无聊赖的扣着手指，罗渽民靠在窗边望着不远处的操场。

他也不知道为什么眼神就不由自主的跑到了那个人身上，其实他知道的，太漂亮了。黄仁俊半靠在墙上肆无忌惮的打量着对方，那头西柚色的头发在阳光底下呈现出一种非常温柔的感觉来，光透过发梢的光晕都是粉黄色的。后脑勺上的发丝凌乱的像是被人随意抓了几下导致的，这么想想倒也觉得可爱起来。

黄仁俊看他的侧脸，眉毛的形状很适合他，眼睫毛长得令人惊叹眨眼煽动时让黄仁俊想起夏天的晚风，轻轻柔柔的却又让人不知不觉的沉醉。瞳孔虹膜在光照下显露出一种剔透的浅色，有一点像猫科动物。他的唇也生的漂亮，粉嫩水润，嘴角翘着勾出一道微妙的弧度。

要怎么说呢，要如何形容呢。

微风吹进来，吹得黄仁俊有些头脑发昏。他仍那么望着，罗渽民却转过脸来对着他笑，身后的光映勾出少年脸颊上柔软的绒毛。黄仁俊觉得自己要醉了，他站了起来朝对方走去，不言不语的望向那双眼。

他又闻到了那个味道。

他微微仰起头轻轻的亲了一下对方的嘴唇，湿润又柔软，奇妙的触感让他有些着迷。黄仁俊缓慢的眨了眨眼，对方却低下了头揽住了他的腰。

罗渽民好像也不太会接吻，第一次他也是只亲了亲嘴唇，第二次就伸进了舌尖，也许是因为不由自主打开的嘴唇。但第三次他已经学会了如何用舌尖舔舐过敏感的地方，他的舌头温柔又不可逃避卷着黄仁俊扑进浪潮里，这一次黄仁俊被他吻软了腿。

但他还清醒着，保健室的门还没关上。显然罗渽民也知道，但是他说我不怕别人看见，脸上的笑耀眼的晃神，黄仁俊愣了愣便扯开了旁边的白色窗帘将两个人裹了进去。

他喜欢亲吻，至少他喜欢罗渽民的亲吻。

他感觉自己醉了，罗渽民一边吻着他一边发出令人心痒的浅笑声。

“闻见了吗，仁俊。”

闻见什么了？黄仁俊这时才发现这屋子里多出了另外一种味道，红茶混着麝香醇厚中又透出一丝柑橘的清甜来。这是谁的味道？

“这是你的味道啊，仁俊。”罗渽民的声音像是针剂，慢悠悠的勾出暗藏的一切。他口中说出的每个字都像情话一样缠绵悱恻，而黄仁俊又实在喜欢他身上那股味道，整个人都趴在对方怀里了。

他要醉了。

黄仁俊的身体此时已经完成了所有的转变，他自己能清晰的感觉到后方穴口的湿润和愈演愈烈的痒意，仿佛只有什么火热坚硬的东西抵到底才能缓解那内里要人命的痒。

他的情潮爆发了。

/

“要我走开吗？”

罗渽民的表情仿佛没什么变化，他停下了一切动作专注的看着已经有些茫然的黄仁俊。黄仁俊现在真的像一只被水沾湿的小猫，丧失了焦点的眼睛湿漉漉的泛着粉，脸上也因为情潮变得粉扑扑，他却不受控制的张着唇，粉嫩的唇瓣没藏住那颗小虎牙。

他仰起头望着罗渽民，有些难耐的扭了扭身体。罗渽民知道，黄仁俊已经湿了，但对方不说他就这么一直等着，也不管Omega香甜的气息会引来多少人。

“什么？”黄仁俊把脸靠在他胸膛上蹭了蹭，过了一会仿佛才反应过来。“不...别...别走。”

“我是谁。”罗渽民眼神暗了暗却仍旧不动，黄仁俊抱着他的腰脸埋在他的肩膀上含含糊糊的哼了几声。

“罗...罗渽民...”他实在难受，罗渽民身上的味道对他来说像是罂粟一样，他想让对方动一动。“渽民...渽民...”

罗渽民抬起黄仁俊的脸深深吻了下去，他一手搂着对方纤瘦的腰另一手摸进了裤子里。果然都湿了，他的指尖挑开棉质底裤轻而易举的就将一根手指塞进了那正在淌水的小穴里。黄仁俊哆嗦着喊了一声，剩下的声音被罗渽民堵进了嘴里。

罗渽民放开了自己的信息素，被木质麝香包裹住的黄仁俊立马就软了腿站都无法站稳了。罗渽民把他抱起来两条腿环在自己腰上，抱着人去锁了门拉上了窗帘，然后才把人放倒在床上。

黄仁俊的衣服很快就被剥光了，又白又软还很香。罗渽民安抚性的吻了吻他的嘴唇，低头含住了那颗已经挺立起来的乳珠，黄仁俊忍不住往后缩了缩却被含得更深，唇舌吮吸着这可怜的小软肉，快感让他的喊声带上了哭腔。

“别...”

罗渽民的另一只手自然也没闲着，两根手指顺利的插进了那柔软的穴口。Omega的天性让后穴在发情期变得无比耐受，自动分泌出的体液使得抽插毫无阻碍。那两根手指才转了两圈划过内里一块粗糙凸起的时候黄仁俊便哭喊着射了，但很快那性器立了起来抵在罗渽民的腰腹上。

做坏事的人笑了笑，分出一只手圈住那深粉色的性器慢慢的揉弄着，底下又多塞了一根手指进去。但那手指就是怎么也不肯往痒处碰，黄仁俊咬着嘴唇不由自主的垂着腰去蹭那手指，眼见着就快到了，身前勃发的性器被罗渽民圈住堵住了马眼。黄仁俊难受的都要哭了，哼哼唧唧的。

“快...快让我射。”

“再等一会啊仁俊。”罗渽民贴过去和他接吻，舌头缠绕着让他只能闷着声。

那三根手指撤了出来，取而代之的是一根灼热坚硬的东西。后穴被刺激的收缩了一下，黄仁俊本能性的想要逃被一双手按住腰身。

“别逃。”那个东西慢慢的抵了进来，黄仁俊能感受到龟头的圆润和热度，他颤抖了一下又听到罗渽民低哑的声音。“你也逃不了。”

那东西坚定缓慢的插了进来，实在是太大太长了。黄仁俊觉得自己快被填满了，稍微动一动那奇异的触感都要让他闷哼出声来。发情期的Omega太敏感了，罗渽民的那根东西刚往回抽了一下被碰到g点的黄仁俊闭着眼又射了出来。

然而一切才刚刚开始。罗渽民双手掐着他的腰开始抽插起来，一下比一下快，插得黄仁俊抓着他的手臂哭喊着慢一点。这怎么能慢下来呢，他仍旧一下下的照着敏感点磨，太过激烈的高潮爽得黄仁俊差点失去意识。

他的全身都湿哒哒了，身上全是汗水，腰腹上还有他自己的精液，整个人白里透粉。红茶味更加香醇了，黄仁俊整个人都已经湿透了，从内到外。红茶煮开了，他也被彻底操开了。

罗渽民这时拉过他的手放在他自己的肚子上，“摸一摸。”

他一挺腰黄仁俊便摸到自己肚子下被顶得突出来的一部分，他过了两秒才意识到那是罗渽民的性器。

“不要...太深了！会被捅坏的...啊...”

那根性器一下一下的隔着血肉抵到黄仁俊湿透的手心，他嘴里迷迷昏昏的喊着不要身体却给出了诚实的反应，柔软的穴肉紧紧得吸住那根东西仿佛是要将它永远卡在体内。黄仁俊已经没有力气动弹了，他高潮了太多次，现在就只在情欲的海洋里沉浮。

实在进的太深了，当那根东西突然碰到一个微微内凹的地方时黄仁俊却不由自主的开始颤抖起来。巨大的恐慌带着心悸让他害怕起来，他缩紧了身体。

他不知道，罗渽民知道。

罗渽民冲着那里狠狠得撞击着，他贴过去亲吻着黄仁俊的耳垂吻着他颤抖的嘴唇和睫毛。他的语气终于是不再遮掩的狠戾但依然给人温柔的错觉，“仁俊啊，让我进去，不要怕。”

那处凹陷被他顶开了口，龟头挤了进去。前所未有的高潮瞬间扑倒了黄仁俊，他全身不受控制的颤抖着，他已经射不出来什么了只有前液不停地从红肿的马眼里淌出来。打开的生殖腔被罗渽民毫不留情的撞击着，他也快到了，膨大生成的结牢牢的卡住了内壁。罗渽民闷哼了一声，射了出来，精液浇灌在生殖腔内而黄仁俊被这又一波的高潮弄得有些痉挛。射了十几股精液那结才消下去，生殖腔将那些东西一滴不漏的锁在了里面。

黄仁俊的小腹微微凸起，他已经没有力气思考任何事情了。

太爽了，也太累了。

/

快要昏睡过去前，他只记得罗渽民好像蹭了蹭他的脸说了些什么，但他听不清。等他再次醒来的时候是在一个陌生的房间里，身上清清爽爽的，只是肚子还有点凸起。

黄仁俊摸着肚子，突然想起来这里面是什么，连忙松开了手脸上都有些发烫。他还在胡思乱想些什么，罗渽民却推开房门走了进来。

他端着杯热水，头发柔顺的放了下来，看来是洗了澡。而也是这种形象黄仁俊才意识到，自己居然被一个高中生给上了。

“你把我标记了？”

罗渽民坐在床边把水喂给黄仁俊，他摇了摇头。“我没有咬破你的腺体。”听到这句话的黄仁俊心里突然有些失落。

“我怕你不愿意。”

黄仁俊眨了眨眼，罗渽民这会又像乖顺的小猫咪似得凑上来蹭了蹭他的脸又亲了一下他的唇。

“但是你逃不掉的。”他的手摸上了黄仁俊的肚子。

黄仁俊脸一红啪的一下打掉了他的手，“说什么呢！”

罗渽民把水杯放在桌子上，翻身压住了黄仁俊。

“你知不知道发情期要持续好几天呢，仁俊尼。”

有根东西抵在了他的大腿上，黄仁俊看着罗渽民纯良的脸咽了咽口水。他实在无法把那根差点捅穿他肚子的凶器和眼前这张脸联合起来，但木质麝香的味道很快又让他软了腰。

罗渽民笑眯眯的吻了吻他，低声的说了一句话，黄仁俊毫无征兆的高潮了。

“给我生个孩子吧。”

END.

/

漂亮校霸奶爸不觉得很酷吗。


End file.
